Well it's about time!
by Queen's Watchdog
Summary: Starfire has just come back from a date and decides that they should go on a paddle boat! Robin has been acting strange lately and Raven wants to know why, but the answer is both shocking and heart warming. Please R&R. One Shot.


Everything was quiet at titans tower, the boys had gone out for a while and Starfire was at the mall. Again. For the fifth time this week, to see her new boyfriend Brad. Apparently she doesn't know any other 'earth' places to go to. So that just left Raven, sitting in the main room reading her new book Dawn Of The Demontide: Witchfinder 1. She sipped on her cup of herbal tea with out re-adjusting her eyes from the page. Placing the tea back onto the coaster, she continued reading.

"We're home!" Cyborg yelled as he walked through the door, Beastboy and Robin following.

Raven couldn't concentraite on reading when they were home. Ever.

"Joy," She sighed.

Raven slammed her book shut and stood up.  
>Beastboy went into the kitchen, blabbering on about random stuff that didn't really make any sense.<p>

"...And then she said 'Beastboy your getting on my nerves. How is Raven always chilled out when your is around?' The I said 'because she spends too long in the freezer!' And she laughed! Then she went 'What do you call something thats smart, funny and charming.."

"The opposite of Beastboy," Raven cut in.

Robin and Cyborg began to laugh.

"The opposite of Beastboy, that was a good one," Cyborg complimented.

Meanwhile the little green one hung his ears low and walked off to his room in a strop.

"Hey Robin, want a rematch on the game station?" Cyborg raised his human eyebrow.

"Maybe later,"

"Awww, what's the matter? Can't take losing?" He smirked.  
>Robin narrowed his eyes. Cyborg was pushing his luck, Robin accepted the challenge and they started the match. Raven was in the kitchen rubbing her temples while her magic mde her another cup of tea. She needed to meditate and was about to, but the T.V was loud. So loud Beastboy returned.<p>

"HEY!"

No answer.

"HEY!"

He morphed into an elephant and blew his trunk. When Beastboy turned back he opened his eyes to see Cyborg flying out of the window and Robin clinging onto the edge of the sofa with his hair blown backwards. Raven's hand shot out and magic encased Cyborg, bringing him back to the main room while he other hand fired at Beastboy and he was blow back into the hall way protesting.

"Great, 2 hours of hair gelling wasted,"

"GOOD TIME AFTER THE NOON MY FRIENDS!" Starfire burst through the doors, arms in the air, happier than ever.

"Friends! I had the most wonderful time! Brad took me to a place near our tower! There were boats on which people paddle and we shall all have to go so my friends can enjoy the activity!" Starfire let out a long and needed breath.

"Sounds like fun! Im in!" Cyborg smiled.

"But what about-"

"Waterproof system,"

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up her tea.

"Beastboy will be in too,"

Starfire darted over to Robin.

"Robin, will you be joining us?" He thought about it for a while.

"I guess so,"

Starfire clapped.

"But, only if Raven comes," Robin smirked.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"For me?"

Raven sighed. When will he give up, he knows that i not going to go.

"Fine,"

Raven widened her eyes. Why did she say yes! Cyborg went wide eyed aswell.

"Raven are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, lets just get this over with,"

* * *

><p>"So whos going with who?"<p>

"I am going with Brad!" Starfire clung to her lovers arm.

Yes, of course she had invited him to come ONCE again!

"Raven and Beastboy?" Cyborg smiled.

"No way dude! I'll end up as sushi!" Beastboy panicked.

"I'll go with grass stain." "Looks like we'll be sharing," Robin smirked.

Everyone headed towards the docks where the paddle boats were set up for people who were interested.

"After you," Robin motioned for Raven to step in first.

She raised an eye brow, but stepped in. As she sat down Robin followed after, smiling. She looked into his mask and could feel him gazing into her eyes. She couldn't help but let a blush creep onto her cheeks, along with a little smile. Now Raven thought about it, he has been acting a little strange today, well for the past couple of weeks actually. She knew it wasn't right, but Raven decided to venture into Robin's head. She looked through his thoughts, but focused on one that caught her eye.

**She looks beautiful when she smiles. Stunning. I can't belive that i have a crush on Raven. Well i can belive it because she's the prettiest, smartest and the most amazing girl I have ever met. I might tell her how I feel today and i hope she feels the same way.  
><strong>  
>Raven looked away and put her feet on the peddles.<p>

"Let's get started," There's that smile again!

**He likes you! Happines squealed inside her mind.  
><strong>  
><strong>Push him out the boat! Anger demanded.<strong>  
><strong><br>Go on Raven, make the first move! Brave said.**  
><strong><br>You know you like him too. Love? Where did she come from.**

* * *

><p>Raven laughed at Robin's comment.<p>

"Im serious! If i had to spend the day with Beastboy or fight dressed as madame rouge I would fight dressed as rouge!"

"DUDE! I HEARD THAT!" Beastboy yelled from his boat, hands cupped around his mouth.

"Im imagining you looking like her,"

As the laughter died down, Robin found his gloved hand rising to meet Raven's cheek. And to his suprise instead of moving it away, she placed hers ontop.  
>The two got lost in their own worlds, they both started leaning closer. Their lips were inches apart.<p>

"WHOOO! GO RAVEN AND ROBIN!" Beastboy yelled.

"HEY STARFIRE! LOOK!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven used her powers to send a giant wave towards them.

"Ooooooh no Raven, dont you-"

Cyborg was cut off as his boat tipped over. The two birds both began to laugh, not noticing they were heading back to shore. Until they came to a stop near the edge.

* * *

><p>Robin climbed off and extened a hand to Raven.<p>

"Robin, why have you been acting strange the past few weeks,"

"Because im driving my self crazy. Trying to get myself to tell you something,"

"And whats that?"

"This,"

Robin's hands held her waist as he pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. Raven was stunned for a moment, but soon melted into the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck.  
>Cyborg and beast boy swam back and smiled.<p>

"Well it's about time!"

(**A/N: I know it wasn't that good, but i thought that this would be a good scenario. Im quite tired too so im probably not thinking straigh about what im writing. But oh well! Please R&R and tell me what you think)**


End file.
